


Warm Hearts in an Ice Age

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: The Doctor is a bit under the weather, Jamie and Victoria naturally take the time to look after their wonderful friend./Team Tardis 2 is so fricking cute all the time, this is my attempt to satisfy my cravings for them pls don't judge me.





	

“I say Doctor, are you alright? You sound a wee bit funny,” Jamie McCrimmon inquired of his shorter friend.

The Doctor huffed irritably and waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, yes, yes, I’m absolutely fine Jamie. Have you and Victoria got your coats?”

“Yes, we’re both ready,” said Victoria, excitedly.

“Excellent! Come along, you two,” the Doctor said and made his way out of the TARDIS. His two companions were quick to follow, but Jamie caught Victoria in the doorway.

“What is it, Jamie?” she asked.

“It’s the Doctor, doesn’t there seem to be something funny about him? Well, more than usual,” the Scotsman said.

“How do you mean?”

“I mean it’s like he’s moving slower than usual, and his voice sounds odd,” Jamie persisted.

Victoria looked at him thoughtfully. “He is over four hundred years old,” she reminded him, “Maybe that’s affecting him in a way?”

“Och! I dinnae think that’s it, it’s not bothered him this far, y’know,” Jamie said.

“Are you two coming or is Jamie putting on decent trousers for this weather for once?!” the Doctor called ahead of him.

Victoria giggled as the younger man made a face. “I think he’ll be fine for the time being, don’t you?”

Then she ran off after the Time Lord, and after shaking his head, was followed by Jamie.

 

Several long and cold hours later, the Doctor, Victoria, and Jamie all ran back into the TARDIS, with a storm trying to get in behind them. 

“I think that’s the last time, we’ll ever be visiting the Ice Age,” the Doctor commented as he moved around the console while the others took off their coats.

“Like you can say that with certainty, Doctor, next thing you know we’ll be back in a couple o’ weeks,” teased Jamie.

The Doctor once more huffed, and shot him a glare, opening his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Victoria.

“I do believe he has a valid point, Doctor,” she said, stifling a giggle.

“Now see here you t- ah-aH-CHOO!!!” 

The Doctor’s sneeze was so sudden and so violent that Jamie and Victoria both winced.

“Bless you,” Victoria offered as the Doctor wiped his nose with a handkerchief. 

“Thank you,” said the Doctor, a slight grumble in his voice. “I say we all have a little rest before we go on our next adventure, how does that sound?”

Before either companion could agree or object, he shuffled out of the control room and into the winding halls of the TARDIS. 

“I do think you were right earlier, Jamie,” Victoria said, “He must be coming down with something. He hardly ever suggests a rest.”

“I guess so.”

“How about we make him something nice? Soup and tea for when he wakes up,” Victoria suggested.

Jamie nodded. “Aye! I think he’d like that.”

And so the two companions found their way to the kitchens to make the soup. The kitchens were quite expansive and looked as if they had been hardly used before. All the ingredients and things they needed were available, but it took quite a while to find them all, and making the soup took longer than they had expected. It was even more frustrating when they had finished and could not find the Doctor’s room to deliver it to him.

“It’s like we’re walking in circles! We always end back up in the control room and then the kitchens!” Jamie exclaimed as Victoria set they tray onto the counter top.

“I do hope he’s alright,” she said worriedly.

“Probably is, just doesnae want to be disturbed,” Jamie said, sitting on a stool and folding his arms on the counter. “I guess… if he’s not going to eat it, we can,” he added, eyeing the soup and tea hungrily.

“Jamie!” Victoria admonished.

“What? It’s only going to go cold, and besides, we’ve got a whole potful of it,” he pointed out.

“Oh alright,” the female agreed, noting the slight rumble in her own stomach. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

After eating their own meals and looking for the Doctor once more (and not finding him), the two companions parted ways and went to their own rooms to sleep.   
Jamie’s slumber was abruptly disturbed by a sudden crash that made him sit bolt upright. For a moment he thought he had been dreaming, but after a few long seconds he heard a grumbling from the hallway. Shucking off the covers he swung his legs over the bed and walked to the door. Rubbing his eyes, he opened it and peeked out. At first he was confused as to what the fuzzy lump was laying on the floor, and then he realized it was the Doctor bundled up in at least three thick blankets.

“Doctor, are you alright?!” he asked, going over and kneeling down next to him.

The Doctor lifted his head up to look at his companion, who looked at the other pitifully. In the low lights of the corridor, Jamie could make out the Doctor’s extremely tousled hair, red nose, and glazed eyes. He coughed and squinted at Jamie.

“Ian, is that you?” he asked, sounding utterly bewildered.

Jamie shook his head. He didn’t know who this Ian was, but he knew that he wasn’t him. “No, Doctor, it’s Jamie,” he answered.

“Oh!” the Doctor exclaimed, now looking pleasantly startled. “Oh, Jamie, thank goodness.”

“Hey, it’s all alright. I think we should get you back into bed, don’t you?” the companion said.

“Wait, wait,” the Doctor said, “There’s something wrong with the TARDIS, can’t you feel it?”

Jamie glanced around quizzically before looking back at the Doctor. “No, I can’t. What is it?”

The Doctor groaned and leaned forward until his head was resting on Jamie’s forearm. “Ooohh, I do believe something is wrong with the gravity. Everything’s so heavy, Jamie.”

Jamie raised his eyebrows, already feeling the heat coming from his friend’s forehead. “Maybe, that’s ‘cuz you’ve got so many blankets on. “  
“I’ve got so many blankets because the blasted heating has gone wrong again,” the Doctor complained.  
Knowing that suggesting he was ill would bring forth ridiculous denials and helpless arguments; Jamie sighed and helped to pull the Doctor up to his feet, suggesting that he look at the heating and gravity later. 

“Let’s all keep taking a rest until then,” Jamie said. 

“Jamie? Is that you?” Victoria asked, peering at them from a doorway. 

The Scotsman silently put a finger to his lips and pointed at the Doctor. Victoria nodded and retreated somewhere else in the TARDIS. Meanwhile the Doctor appeared to not have gone far from where he started. A few feet away was another door that was wide open and Jamie could see a rather large bed from where they stood. It must have been the Doctor’s room. Jamie half led and half dragged his friend- who had his head resting on the other’s shoulder- back to his bedroom and set him on the bed. The room was medium sized, with multiple bookshelves filled with books and several other knick-knacks and objects. By the bed was a wastebasket that was overflowing with Kleenexes. It was a circular room and on the ceiling was a projection, or perhaps a window, to view a smattering of stars. None of which Jamie recognized. 

A minute later, Victoria entered the room carrying the tray with fresh soup and tea, and a cool, damp cloth. They got the Doctor to take a few sips of the soup and the tea, then tucked him in with the cloth on his head. The Time Lord let them fuss over him, probably not really realizing what they were doing and why they were doing it- he just knew that he was uncomfortable and miserable, but Jamie and Victoria were there so they were all safe here together.   
When they turned to leave, a trembling hand gently latched onto the hem of Victoria’s night shirt.

“You’re not leaving me are you?” he asked in a surprisingly small voice.

Victoria and Jamie both looked at him. He was looking up at the pair of them with watery eyes and such a distressed and pitiful expression that they couldn’t just leave him that way. Victoria immediately shook her head and laid down on the covers and snuggled up next to him. 

“We’re right here, Doctor,” she assured him.

Jamie seemed a little more hesitant, briefly considering how he could catch what the Doctor had. But then again it only appeared to be a cold really, and they had all seen much worse than that. So he grabbed a rather comfortable chair form the other side of the room and dragged it next to the Doctor’s bed and settled into it.

“We’ll always be right here,” he confirmed.

In response, the Time Lord smiled at them sleepily, earning bright smiles from both of the others. Sniffling a few times, he let his heavy eyelids close and fell into a peaceful slumber that was soon followed by Victoria and Jamie.


End file.
